


Let The Games Begin

by bubbleqxeen



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Drinking Games, Fluff and Angst, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Making Out, Multi, Party Games, Peter Parker Joins the Avengers, Peter Parker Meets the Avengers, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Steve Rogers Has Issues, The Avengers Need a Hug, Tony Stark Has Issues, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:47:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24814795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubbleqxeen/pseuds/bubbleqxeen
Summary: Let it be known that Peter Parker had expected some sort of weird initiation process, it being the Avengers and all...But this?No one could've prepared him for this.
Relationships: Surprise Pairings - Relationship
Comments: 6
Kudos: 65





	1. Swimming Pools (Drank) - Kendrick Lamar

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! Thanks for reading my new story.
> 
> In this Peter is 18, in his last year at Midtown. There is drinking in this, and since he is underage in America I wanted to mention it beforehand. He is surrounded by the Avengers, so no harm should come to him (no promises).
> 
> There will also be sexual content, which may or may not include Peter- if this makes you uncomfortable I understand, so please feel free to click off this book :)
> 
> Some members of the Avengers are in relationships before the games begin, and some form during it. However, NOTHING is set in stone, so please feel free to vote for your favourite pairing in the comments ;)
> 
> The title of each chapter is a song that inspired or that I listened to while writing the following scenes, so I definitely recommend listening to it while reading!

Peter trembled nervously as he half-listened to Happy complain about his new workload. 

"So then I told to Tony that he can shove that idea _far_ up his-" Happy paused, his eyes flitting to him through the rearview mirror, "Peter? Peter!"

"Huh? Oh, sorry Happy." Peter murmured apologetically, his cheeks tinged a light red. He fiddled with the zip of his hoodie as he tried to regain his focus, "What were you saying?"

"You alright, kid?" Happy asked neutrally, though his face betrayed him as it filled with concern, "You're more out of it than usual today."

Peter neglected to respond as his mind suddenly became preoccupied with the view of the compound from his tinted window. After Tony's fight against Steve and Bucky, he wanted the group as far away as possible from his tower- hence the two-hour car journey to the newly-built Avenger's home. Peter still didn't know why they had been banished from Tony's place, as Tony fervently changed the subject whenever he brought it up. He knew it couldn't have been good though, with the way Tony's expression would instantly sour once Steve himself was mentioned.

"Kid?" Happy repeated.

"I'm fine, just a bit nervous." Peter chuckled awkwardly, "You know how Mr Stark gets."

"Don't I?" Happy scoffed and rolled his eyes, "What's he planning now anyways?"

"Initiation," Peter sighed, "Apparently I can't become an Avenger until I go through it."

Peter had thought it was a test when Tony asked him to join the Avengers at age 15, and only recently found out it wasn't. He had asked in the most unceremonious way, but very true Stark fashion. They had been in the middle of a battle against a rogue group of magicians, not anything Peter couldn't have handled alone, but the man insisted on coming. The mission itself took only ten minutes, much to Peter's relief. However, Tony insisted that Peter join him for shawarma in celebration. He agreed, if only to get him off his back.

Tony popped the question while Peter had a mouth full of shawarma. Needless to say, it resulted in a choking fit and a viral youtube video. 

"Hm," Happy snorted, "None of the other new Avengers had to go through an initiation."

"Really?" Peter's eyes widened anxiously, "Then why would I have to go through one? What if it's all one big joke and-"

"Relax, Pete." Happy soothed, glancing back at Peter affectionately, "I'm sure it's probably because you're the youngest, or maybe Tony just wants an excuse to throw a party? Who knows."

"Yeah, I'm sure you're right. Mr Stark wouldn't do that to me." Peter inhaled deeply before shooting him a small smile, "Thanks, Happy."

"You have reached your final destination." The SatNav attached to the windscreen beeped softly as Happy pulled into the gated driveway. The wheels crunched on the gravel path loudly, grating Peter's sensitive senses.

"Have fun, kiddo." Happy smirked as Peter gathered up his bags, "Try not to get yourself killed."

"Ha-ha," Peter rolled his eyes, climbing out of the car clumsily, "See you later!"

Peter watched with fear as Happy drove away, the sound of maniacal cackling and booming explosions heard from behind him, "I can do this". He turned on his heel, walking towards the gate carefully, "Hello?"

"Name and reason for entry." A strict voice rang through the small speaker attached to the wall next to it. Peter shuffled closer, eyes darting around for the source.

"Um, Peter Parker?" He cleared his throat, "I'm here because, uh, Mr Stark invited me?"

The gate made a small buzzing noise as it started to move to the side. 

"Permission granted," The gate replied, "Welcome to the Avenger's Compound, Mr Parker."

"Thanks?" Peter squeaked, all but running into the Avengers courtyard. He marvelled at all the different vehicles scattered around, easily guessing what belonged to who. Peter spotted Tony's Audi, gleaming from where it had been haphazardly parked in front of the steps to the entrance. Steve's motorbike was leant against a nearby column, a blue hat with a star hanging on the handles. It was trickier spotting Bruce's Ford-250, which had been parked neatly in a corner. Natasha's own car nestled against Bruce's. 

"Peter!" A familiar voice called from inside the building, "Get in here!"

Peter did as he was told and quickly jogged into it. His mouth dropped at the monochrome furniture scattered around the place, glinting expensive despite its obvious simplicity. His bag fell to the ground noisily, various items falling to the floor, "Shit!"

"Language," Tony gasped from where he stood in front of him, his hands resting on his hips as a smirk took over his lips, "Took you long enough, Underoos."

"I told you to stop calling me that," Peter scowled while he picked up his web-shooters. 

"And I told _you_ to stop calling me Mr Stark, but here we are." Tony snarked, bending down to help Peter grab his stuff, "How you been?"

"Fine, despite the crippling anxiety I had about today." Peter replied monotonously, but ended up chuckling at Tony's mildly concerned expression, "I'm joking. I've been good thanks, and you?"

"Been better," Tony growled under his breath before plastering on an exaggerated grin, "Ready for the grand tour?"

"As I'll ever be." Peter smiled back, choosing to drop the subject before he upset the other man.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________

"And this here is your room!" Tony gestured towards a large hotel-like bedroom. Peter stared in bewilderment at the king-sized bed before him, his eye twitching in apprehension. 

"You're _sure_ this is mine?" Peter asked slowly, not quite believing he had a place that large for himself, "I'm not sharing with anyone, am I?"

"Nope." Tony snorted affectionately, "This is all yours. You really think I'd make you share a room with some random avenger for the entire summer?"

Peter moved towards the bed like a baby deer, afraid to mess the room up. At Tony's gentle nod, Peter flung himself onto the bed, the contents of his backpack once again flying out. He barely noticed when Tony turned around to head out the room, his mind focused on the plump pillows now scattered around him.

"I need to go and _check_ on the others," Tony's eyebrow furrowed almost unnoticeably, "I'll come get you in a bit, alright?"

"That's fine..." Peter watched as he left, his own gaze filled with worry.

His mind quickly sidetracked as he took notice of the furniture decorating the room. One large, walk-in closet was tucked in next to his bed, almost hidden with how it blended into the walls. Another smaller dresser was placed opposite the bed, in front of a long ottoman covered in blankets. A huge TV emerged from the wall above it as Peter fumbled with a small remote left on the nightstand in an attempt to turn on the lights. Two small armchairs were placed opposite each other by the floor-length window that faced the vast woods and lake near the compound. Finally, an ensuite presented itself with another button, Peter only daring to poke his head inside. A large round bathtub was placed in the middle, followed by a shower, toilet and sink lining the walls of the bathroom.

"Wow," Peter sighed as he flopped back down onto his bed, his eyes drooping shut. He only had a few minutes to rest however as a knock on the door startled him awake.

"Can I come in?" Tony called.

"Yeah!" Peter yelled back.

"Sorry, soundproof doors." Tony made a beckoning motion with his hand as he opened the door, "Well? Ready to meet the others?" 

"I guess so," Peter answered as he scratched the back of his head, Tony's hand moving towards his back. 

"You'll be fine," Tony grinned, "They'll love you."

Peter didn't reply as tony lead him down the hallway, stopping in front of a large glass door.

"Listen Pete," Tony turned to him, his face serious, "If they make you at all uncomfortable or unhappy, let me know and we'll leave."

"Okay?" Peter responded unsurely.

"Good," Tony dragged a hand down his face wearily, "Let's go."

___________________________________________________________________________________

Chaos.

Chaos is the only thing Peter noticed when he entered what Tony had dubbed 'The Common Room'.

"-Barton get off that chandelier!" Tony roared angrily, his hands reaching up to grab his leg, "It's worth more than your life."

Peter stared in shock at the Avengers littered around the room. Natasha was on her phone, talking in furious Russian while Bruce eyed her warily. Bucky was engaged in a deep discussion with Sam, his metal arm glinting as he waved it around the place passionately. Steve was sitting on an armchair by the window, sketching something on a worn looking notebook. Wanda was sat on the floor with Vision, speaking in hushed tones as he listened attentively. Thor was laughing at Tony's attempts to retrieve Clint from the chandelier, a beer in his hand dripping onto the large couch below, 

The room itself was impressive, with various chairs and couches scattered around in an artistic fashion. A large projector hung in front of the chandelier onto a blank wall in front of the main couch Thor was on, Jurassic Park playing quietly in the background. Snacks were covering a table at the back, various foods and drink spilling into the floor below due to what looked like a basketball being thrown onto it. Beer and other alcoholic drinks lined a shelf behind the table, some looking completely full while others were near-empty. Blankets had fallen out of a box next to the door, stretching out across the floor like rugs.

"Uh, hey?" Peter squeaked, unconsciously shifting closer to Tony. 

The Avengers all suddenly snapped to attention, gazes trained on Peter like predators to a singular prey. Tony moved so he was in front of Peter, sighing dramatically. 

"Chill out," Tony groaned, "This is Peter, better known as Spider-Man."

The group relaxed at that, the tension dissipating as Peter waved meekly from behind him. 

"My name's Peter Parker," Peter smiled nervously, "I'm looking forward to joining you."

"Be nice," Tony glared at them before ruffling Peter's hair playfully, "He's sensitive."

"I am not!" Peter squawked, batting Tony's hand away in annoyance. 

Steve stood up, gently placing his notebook down on the chair he was sat on before motioning the others to get up too.

"I've heard good things about you, Spider-Man." Steve grinned at him, clapping him on the shoulder powerfully, "I'm Steve Rogers, better known as Captain America."

"It's an honour, sir." Peter tried not to show the pain on his face, as did Tony.

Clint jumped down from the ceiling, smoothing his wild hair down hurriedly as he raised a shaky fist towards Peter, "Parker! P-Dude! Nice to meet you man, I'm Clint aka Hawkeye, aka the BEST avenger." 

"Uh, you too?" Peter responded in confusion as he fist-bumped him.

Natasha was stood in front of him before he had even blinked, "Ignore him, he's high."

"Oh." 

"Natasha," She shook his hand, "The only sane one here."

Peter laughed nervously as Thor lumbered towards him, somewhat fearing for his life.

"Thor Odinson," Thor boomed, "God of Thunder, wielder of Mjolnir and-"

"He gets it big guy, no need to scare the guy shitless." Clint snorted.

"Ah, I see. I apologise if I scared you, Man-of-Spiders." Thor smiled apologetically, "It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance." 

"Thank you," Peter stared in awe, "You too."

"Bruce Banner," Bruce greeted meekly, "And... the Hulk-"

"Wow!" Peter shook his hand enthusiastically, "I've read all your work, sir. Your papers on gamma radiation were phenomenal."

"Uh-" Bruce blushed, "Thanks."

The others backed off a bit, making room for the final Avengers. Peter was grateful for the momentary space, feeling slightly overwhelmed.

"Sam Wilson," Sam grinned cheekily before winking at Clint, "The _actual_ best avenger." 

Clint stormed over to him, the two starting a game of insults.

"James Barnes," Bucky spoke to him modestly, "Winter Soldier."

"It's nice to meet you," Peter replied softly.

"I'm Wanda Maximoff," Wanda drawled, gesturing to the man next to her, "This is Vision."

"A pleasure." Vision nodded his head at him.

Everyone moved back to form a semicircle around him and Tony, their gazes on Tony respectfully.

"As you know, Peter is the newest honorary member of the Avengers." Tony said, sounding like he was in an interview, "But, we've decided to switch things up and stage an initiation."

"Whoo!" Clint cheered from the back.

"I'm sure you're all wondering what will take place during this initiation," Tony cackled dramatically, "Will we make him defeat an alien? Save New York? The _world_ _?"_

Peter got noticeably paler with each word.

"The answer is no!" Tony grinned, "Instead, we will prove our little Parker's worth with a series of challenges and games."

"Huh?" Peter stared at him in shock.

"Each event he takes part in or wins, he will receive a point." Tony pointed to a projection on the wall, "However, he will be competing against all of you." 

"Uh-" Peter started.

"If Parker finished in the top three on this leaderboard, he will join the Avengers." Tony said, "He'll be going against _all_ of us."

Peter felt himself going into cardiac arrest.

"These games won't be easy!" Tony declared loudly, "No, they will test his strength, his knowledge, his integrity!"

"Huzzah!" Thor jumped up from where he had moved to sit down earlier.

"Some games will seem easy, but they won't be." Tony smirked evilly, "However, for ease of mind we have mixed in a few party games to keep spirits up."

"P-Party Games?" Peter murmured.

"Yes, but you can still get points from these games," Tony grinned, "For example, Truth or Dare! If you complete your dare or answer your question, you'll receive a point." 

"Oh no."

"Oh _yes,_ " Tony's face darkened, "Let's see a full list of the events rota please, FRI!"

"Very well, sir." FRIDAY's voice rang from the ceiling. 

**Parker Initiation Rota:**

  * Test of Strength
  * Truth or Dare
  * Never Have I Ever
  * Capture the Flag
  * Obstacle Course
  * Cards
  * Paintball
  * Drink or Truth
  * Battle of the Avengers



"This rota will take place over the course of a month!" Tony announced, turning towards Peter.

"Mr Stark..." Peter gulped, "Are you sure this is a good id-"

"Let the games, begin!" Tony interrupted, grinning at Peter wickedly. 

Peter was _so_ screwed. 


	2. Crazy - Gnarls Barkley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for your lovely comments <3 I promise I'll try my best to update this book as quickly as I can!

Peter groaned as the banging on his door continued.

He was exhausted, having spent the whole evening chatting and getting to know everyone. The Avengers had warmed up to him quickly, having seen Tony's unguarded affection to him and therefore proving they could trust him. He'd managed to speak to each one at least once but ended up spending most of the evening discussing science with Bruce. They had started discussing Peter's web fluid after he proudly told him he made it himself. Tony attempted to join the conversation every now and then, but due to his lack of knowledge around that particular branch of science, he quickly became bored and moved on.

Peter knew it was his mentor banging on the door, the thumps familiar from when he used to sleep at the tower after long hours in the lab. Back then he was still awkward and nervous around the older man, fearing he'd say the wrong thing and lose everything- but Tony quickly made him feel at home there. May had gotten used to the idea of Spider-Man then, but still showed her wariness through curfews and guidelines on when he was to call for help during a fight, and who he could or could not battle out of the major villains.

Peter hadn't been amused.

Nonetheless, he had agreed to May's terms. He didn't want to cause her any more stress if he could help it, knowing how her shifts at the hospital as well as running FEAST were starting to take a toll on her. Her health had started declining pretty rapidly, to the point of near hospitalisation. Luckily, Peter had seen the signs before they could become a major problem, and took it upon himself to nurse her back to full strength. He'd taken a week off from being Spider-Man, causing outrage amongst the people and a heavy feeling of guilt to sit on his heart. Tony had stepped in as himself, defending Peter by making a press conference on the situation.

_"Spider-Man is a human," Tony said determinedly, "He's as human as you and me, with human friends and a human family."_

_The sea of reporters had jumped in excitement at that. Tony Stark knew Spider-Man's identity? Now that would be a news-worthy article. Tony coughed pointedly, an eyebrow raising in annoyance as the crowd quickly sat themselves back down. Pepper stuck a thumbs-up from across the room, signalling that he was doing okay so far. The room fell quiet as Tony scrolled through his cue cards lazily._

_"Fuck that," Tony snorted, chucking the cards on the ground, "Listen up, because I'm only going to say this once."_

_Pepper's face dropped._

_"Of course I know Spider-Man's identity, I build his suits for Pete's sake. You really think even without him telling me, I wouldn't have figured it out?" Tony smirked, "Since you're all being so well-behaved today, I'll let you in on a secret. Spidey has his own problems, his own dilemmas, his own issues- that a suit can't solve. If he did, I would've been the first to know."_

_The reporters chuckled at that, shifting in their seats to lean closer._

_"But he doesn't, and he goes through shit just like the rest of us. He's not perfect, no one is, but he's the closest thing we have to it." Tony smiled softly to himself, "He's a good guy, and whatever his reason may be for disappearing, you have no reason to judge him for it. Super's get tired too, you know, we can't protect the world 24/7, even though we wish we could. He's going through a tough time right now, and instead of supporting him you're all mad at him for something he can't control."_

_The atmosphere in the room grew tense, any humour left from before dying out just as quickly as it had appeared._

_"So cut the shit. Some of you will never like or support superheroes, I get that, but the least you can do is get off of his back." Tony glared into a camera, "I bet he's feeling immense guilt right now, and this certainly isn't helping. Has he ever saved your life? Maybe someone you know? Doesn't matter, he deserves praise and respect and I won't stand for you slandering him. From now on, anyone seen or heard making negative assumptions on his whereabouts_ _will be charged with defamation."_

_A collective gasp left the audience's mouths, both those watching and those there in the moment._

_"Anyways," Tony forced a grin, "Let's all just be nice, yeah? Send him a friendly tweet or something, but for God's sake leave the kid alone if you're just trying to bash him."It was lovely to see you all, and I hope I don't have to do this again anytime soon. Peace!"_

_The reporters leapt back up, shoving microphones into his face as he dropped his own one and stood back from the podium, adjusting his tie. His bodyguards quickly ushered him out of the room, Pepper storming right after them. She dragged him into an empty bathroom, her face blank._

_"Why would you do that Tony?" She hissed, "Your cue cards were perfect."_

_Tony smirked cheekily, patting her head like a child, "You'll understand when you have kids of your own one day, Pep."_

Peter smiled at the memory, remembering how shocked he had been after finding out what he had done through Ned.

"Peter!" A voice yelled from outside his bedroom, "Breakfast time, c'mon! You'll need your energy for today's game."

"Ugh," Peter moaned as he slowly sat up, "Coming!"

He shuffled out of bed tiredly, his legs dragging him to the door as if it was physically painful to leave his warm bed. Peter shrugged on the robe he had hung on the back of the door, his hands rubbing his eyes aggressively as the door automatically opened. He let out a despondent sigh at Tony's gleeful expression, not enjoying the day already.

"Aw, you'll be fine," Tony soothed as he led Peter to the kitchen, "It's nothing too bad, hopefully."

"Hopefully-?" Peter started anxiously, pausing when he noticed everyone staring at him, "Uh, hello?"

Tony only chuckled and ruffled his hair instead of telling him what was wrong, making his way towards the pile of bacon resting on the counter. Steve was staring at him openly, his mouth in a small 'o'. Bucky, Sam and Clint all snickered to themselves unabashedly as they shovelled food into their mouths at the main table. Wanda and Vision stared at him in confusion, while Thor outright bellowed. Bruce kept his gaze trained on the small coffee table in front of him, Natasha smirking into her mug as she looked him up and down.

"Nice clothes, Parker." Natasha greeted him, "The colours just...pop on you." 

"Huh?" Peter tilted his head before dropping his gaze onto his pyjamas, "Oh my God."

"Indeed," Thor nodded, his laughter trailing off, "They are most befitting." 

Peter had come downstairs in a pair of matching fleece Spider-Man pyjamas, the sleeves too long and the pant legs too short, making him look like a young child. They were covered in black cobwebs, the Spider logo placed largely in the middle. 

"Oh my God," Peter repeated, his face burning bright red, "Oh my God!"

"Chill, Spidey." Clint snorted, "They suit you."

Peter groaned, tugging at the risen top angrily, "Thanks, I guess." 

"Come get some food, kid," Tony called, passing him a plate. 

Peter kept his head down as he made his way to the buffet lining the countertops. He selected a large variety of food, his metabolism having gotten stronger over the years as he grew. He piled eggs onto his plate, as well as some bacon, tomato and sausage. The amount of food seemed to equal Steve's, who had finally shaken out of his frozen state. Tony wordlessly slid him a glass of orange juice before making himself a coffee. 

He hopped onto an empty barstool, munching quietly as the room continued their previous conversations.

"Listen up!" Tony announced as everyone finished, "The first part of Peter's initiation begins today, and you all better be ready!"

A large projection lit up before them all, showing an empty scoreboard.

"Remember, you need to try and win points, " Tony spun around to face Peter, "Especially you, you need to place in the top three, yeah?"

"Yes sir," Peter gulped.

"Today's game is an obstacle course," The screen changed to a picture of a large obstacle course, featuring ropes, tires, and...fire?, "It starts off easy, but gets increasingly harder. You win a point for each obstacle you manage to beat and if you lose one, you're out." 

"Easy," Sam scoffed, his hand flapping flippantly, "I thought this was a challenge, Stark." 

"You just wait." Tony sneered, his eyes darkening, "Nothing Tony Stark does is 'easy'."

"Can we please just get this over with?" Peter begged, "Don't drag this out."

"Of course," Tony beamed evilly, "Go get ready."

*********************************************************************************************

Peter shivered as a gust of wind blew against him, his body feeling weak as he stared up at the first obstacle.

"Are you all ready?" Tony shouted, "Remember, cheating IS allowed since some of us use suits."

"That doesn't seem-" Steve frowned before getting interrupted. 

"Go!" Clint screamed causing everyone to jump into action.

Peter shook himself out of his stupor, quickly climbing the first test. It was a tall rock climbing tower, the other side of it unseeable. He gripped the first rock tightly, taking a deep breath as his face fell into an expression of determination. He swung himself up, quickly sensing that some of the rocks were a trap. His enhanced hearing alerted him to clanking noise inside the tower, something moving around creakily. 

"Uh, Tony?" Peter shouted up at him, the man flying ahead of him, "Is the tower meant to be making noises?"

Tony winked in answer as his faceplate lifted. 

"Shit!" Clint groaned as he flew off the tower, a comical red boxing glove having emerged from the tower to punch him off, "Really, Stark?"

"Eh," Tony shrugged as he landed up the top, Thor, Sam, Wanda and Vision already there, "Be more careful."

Steve grunted as he pulled himself up, watching Bucky power through from the corner of his eye. Bruce had hulked out, tearing chunks in the metal as he hauled his weight upwards. Natasha gracefully dodged the traps, speedily hopping from rock to rock. Peter panted as he reached the top, flopping on the floor clumsily.

"Come on kid," Tony nudged him, "You have like, five more of these."

"I thought you said it would start off easy?" Peter sassed through his gasps.

"It _was_ easy," Tony laughed, "For me at least."

"Bastard!" Clint shouted from where he was stood in the watching area. 

"Right back at you, Birdbrain." Tony blew a kiss at him.

Eventually, everyone had reached the top, staring the next obstacle. It was a maze created out of thick concrete walls, that seemed to stretch on for miles. A noisy timer beeped above it, showing a ten-minute countdown. 

"Start!" Tony roared.

Those who could fly laughed as they flew towards the exit overhead, watching as the others attempted to find their way out. Except for Peter, who was talking to the Hulk. 

"Are you sure about this?" Peter asked nervously, hopping from foot to foot.

"Yes," Hulk replied blandly as he shrugged Peter onto his back, "Hold tight."

Peter had no chance to respond as the Hulk tore through the walls, the only thing coming out of his mouth being desperate screams. He shook as he hopped off of his back at the exit. Concrete and dust smeared all over his hair and face, "Thank you?"

"You're welcome, Tiny Spider." The Hulk grunted, lumbering off.

"Nice cheating, Pete!" Tony clapped him on the back, "Your idea?"

"No, the Hulk's," Peter replied, wiping at his face.

"Huh, who would've thought?" Tony murmured to himself, "FRI, who didn't beat the clock?"

"Bucky Barnes and Natasha Romanoff, sir," FRIDAY answered cooly, the two could be soon being flown to the watching area where clint was.

"Nat?" Tony gasped dramatically, "No way."

"Can we move on now?" Sam groaned.

The next obstacle appeared soon after. It was a tightrope, stretching long and wide over a ravine of lava.

"Lava?" Steve's eyebrows furrowed, "Really, Tony?"

Tony ignored him, focusing on the challenge ahead, "I'll go first, then. FRI, be a doll and changed the suit's boots to the new friction ones."

"Wait, we can't fly?" Sam's eyes widened, "Nope, I'm out."

"If you say so," Tony grinned.

Peter went first this time, easily keeping his balance as he bounded across the rope. He sighed in relief once he reached the end. Tony soon joined him, as did Steve and Thor. 

The hulk roared as the rope snapped, falling into the 'lava' below.

"Oh my God!" Peter whispered, covering his eyes.

"It's not real, Pete." Tony snorted, "It's a hologram. But Bruce is still out, unfortunately."

Bruce shifted back as he was transported away. 

The fourth obstacle erupted before them, a row of tires a metre apart appearing before them, "For this one, you need to jump into each tire without falling over."

"...That's it?" Peter said suspiciously.

"Well, no." Tony sang, "There's also a bunch of weapons that'll be used against us."

"I knew it was too good to be true," Peter whined.

"I will venture first, brothers," Thor stepped forward, "Your puny mortal bodies aren't strong enough."

"Go for it, big guy." Tony raised his hands, gesturing him forward.

Thor took a deep breath as he jumped into the first tire, instantly setting off a myriad of weaponry. Bombs started flying at him out of nowhere as heavy swinging axes swung in between the tires. Chainsaws slid back and forth below. He bravely jumped forward once more, but his boot caught on the edge of the tire and he slipped.

"What just happened?" Clint's voice was heard chuckling from afar, "Did he just-"

"He did _not_ just trip," Bucky said monotonously, "Tell me he didn't."

"He did," Sam screamed, his hands clapping wildly in front of him.

"Boys," Natasha rolled her eyes, but couldn't help let out a snigger of her own. 

"Are you okay, dude?" Peter asked carefully.

"Just fine, Man of Spiders," Thor grumbled as he teleported to the others.

Peter shook himself back into focus as he leapt into the first tire, reactivating the machines, "I can do this."

He gracefully hopped through the tires, narrowly avoiding them until the last one where an axe nicked a piece of his hair.

"Disqualified!" FRIDAY's voice shouted from above, startling Peter to trip backwards onto a large mine.

"Kid, look out!" Tony yelled as FRIDAY teleported him over to the audience, "Thank God."

Tony and Steve managed to get through, Steve actually doing the course and Tony shooting all the weapons with his reactor.

The final obstacle erupted from the ground, creating a giant battle arena.

"No," Tony whispered, taking a step back.

"Stark?" Steve looked at him in concern, "You alright?"

"Fine," Tony growled, stalking into the arena, "Let's get this over with."

Peter stared after his mentor in concern.

"3, 2, 1..." FRIDAY announced from above, "Fight! Last one standing wins."

Tony shot a repulsor towards Steve, who artfully dodged it. Steve in return then threw his shield at Tony's faceplate, causing him to stagger backwards. Tony attempted to use his thrusters to launch himself into the air, his armour already a bit worn after the previous obstacles, but Steve wasn't having it. He grabbed Tony leg from in the air and threw him backwards, causing the older man to land on his back with a loud "Oof." 

Steve then knelt on tony's chest, his shield dangerously close to Tony's Arc Reactor. He lifted it up as if to throw it when Tony let out a scream, causing Steve to drop it in shock. Tony quickly scrambled up, his faceplate coming off as he gasped for air. FRIDAY tried to talk soothing affirmations in his ear, but it wasn't working. Tony was reliving his fight against Steve and Bucky back in Siberia. 

"Tony?" Steve shouted in alarm, shaking him as Tony began trembling.

"Fuck off," Tony suddenly yelled as he shakily stood up, moving back towards the arena's exit, "Just f-fuck off, Rogers."

"Tony!" Peter called from the stands urgently, his hand gripping the railing in worry.

"Shit," Tony's gaze darkened, "You've won _again_ Rogers, congratulations. I'll be sure to send a gift basket as your prize later, 'kay?"

"Wait, what are you-" Steve cried, but it was too late as Tony flew off desperately.

Peter's eyes fell on Steve, a severe glare filling his face. His thoughts filled with monstrous ideas of what Steve could've done to his mentor to make him act like that.

Whatever it was, he'd pay for it.


End file.
